High School Chains
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: Mutant high has a dance coming up. So Jealousy, drama, depression, and romance break through the ice. But Jean might be pregnant due to too much drinking at the bar..:Lanicitty:Jott:Romy:Rimy:Johnda:Rietro:.
1. Beginning

**Hey, Chapter reviews please! Hope you like this story, maybe ideas? New Project, I'll try to update atmost every other day. Lovez! -Spades**

**

* * *

Chapter One- Beginning**

Remy went to Rogue's locker, and gave her a cocky smile. She smiled sarcastically back, and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Cajun?" She asked annoyed.

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head, which he did often when he was nervous. He looked at his shoes, and muttered,

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Whatabuhhuh?" Rogue asked. She couldn't understand him, especially when he was mumbling gibberish.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

**Ding, Ding, Ding! **

"Look, it's time for class, catch you later." Rogue said, and walked off. Remy was always flirtatious and was always cool. What happened to him?

* * *

At lunch, Rogue at with the Brotherhood like usual. Everyone was talking about how much people were losers, and then finally Pietro spoke up.

"Roguewillyougotothedancewithme?" (Rogue will you go to the dance with me?) Rogue was used to his fast language, and she thought about it for about five seconds. She didn't have a date, and it wasn't like anyone was going to ask her anyways.

"Sure, why not?" Rogue asked cheerfully. She pretended to be cheerful, inside she was screaming, 'you idiot? Why did you say yes to him?'

"Cool. Pick you up at seven." He said. It was so classic, seven for dates.

* * *

"Hey, Remy…" Risty walked over to Remy and John's table. "I was wondering…" She curled her short purple around her finger. "Would you go to the dance with me?"

"Umm…" Remy looked over at Pietro and Rogue. It seemed they were already a couple. "Sure, petite. Where y'live?"

"Oh! I… umm… I know where you live so I'll come for you." Risty kissed him on the cheek, and walked back to her table.

"You look glum, mate? You jealous of the Sheila and Daddy's little boy?"

"He's going to be your brother-in-law sooner or later, John. I just kinda wanted to go with Rogue to the dance is all, she's so… cool."

John rolled his eyes. "Whatever." It was just then that Jean ran by them, tears soaking up her perfect make-up. "Hey look! It's perfect princess. Do you know whether red is really her real hair color?"

"Don' tink so. So, I think she's pregnant. I mean, look at her size lately."

"The chances of Jean being pregnant are the chance of you being pregnant."

"Do I really look fat?" Remy asked, looking at his stomach. Then in the distance, he heard,

"Food Fight!" Remy heard in the distance, and food was thrown everywhere.

* * *

Rogue met Risty at the football field like regular. The sat down about in the middle row, then Risty said everything excitedly.

"Okay, I asked Remy to the dance, and he said 'yes'. John asked Wanda to the dance and she hit him _then_ said yes. Duncan asked Jean, she refused. Brunette slut asked Scott out he refused also. Tabitha and Fred Dukes are going- don't ask. Bobby and Jubilee, Lance and Kitty, Amanda and Kurt… I haven't heard from you all day, what's up?" Risty babbled on about the latest gossip.

Rogue felt a sting of pain when Risty asked Remy- he was _her _stalker. Not _Risty's!_ How could she BETRAY Rogue like that? Rogue always liked Scott, though. But ever since Remy's been around lately, she's gotten over him…

"You know Scott's open girl, so take the shot."

"No, I'm going with Pietro."

"Oh my god! Pietro the mutant with the white hair?"

Rogue fell silent when she said 'mutant.'

"Oh, I'm sorry girl. I'm just getting used to the whole mutant thing, you know?"

"It's fahne. Look, I gotta go… later." Rogue said quickly, ending the short session with Risty. She saw Remy approaching, but she couldn't meet his eyes. But she felt a sting of pain when he came, so she left quickly, going down back to the school to do whatever until Scott finished his track practice.

* * *

Jean Grey refused Duncan, and then walked down to sit a tray at her usual table. Her lunch got interrupted when Duncan and his little groupies came over to ruin her day, and maybe even week.

"Hey, look its brain loser and the 'pretty Kitty,'" Duncan mocked Kitty and Jean.

"Jealous, Duncan?" Kitty asked.

"Nah. But Jean here copies everyone. Even _Scott _can see it clearly.

"Duncan, go away." Jean said coolly, looking down at her soup and started to pick at it.

"Oh come on. I've hear you at least a million times a day. Oh, it's like I'm soulless… all the other X-Men at least _have _personalities…" His groupies burst out laughing.

"SHUT UP!" Jean said, obviously embarrassed in front of Kitty.

"Oh, that's not even the beginning…" Jean got up, picked up her soup, and threw it at Duncan. She missed though, and hit Nina, the ultimate perfect princess whore in the back of the head.

Everyone fell silent as Nina slowly grabbed her head, making sure nothing was there, but failed. She had noodle soup in her hair. She turned around to see who threw it, and then she looked back at her plate. Nina grabbed some sushi, and threw it at Jean, who ducked just in time, and it hit Kitty square in the face.

Kitty took this as a start to do something, so she picked her potato, and threw it at Duncan, and hit his letterman jacket. Duncan picked the potato, and threw it at one of his laughing groupies in the nose angrily.

"Food Fight!" Remy heard in the distance, and food was thrown everywhere. Kitty and Lance started to hit each other by instinct, and everyone got hit at least three times.

* * *

Sorry, not big fan of Jean. I'll explain what's wrong w/ her next Chapter. Love you! Reviews and I'll love oyu even more! lol. -Spades 


	2. Revenge without Knowing It

**Lol thanks for the reviews. Real nice, Lol. Reviews on this please! **

**

* * *

Chapter Two- Tears are like daggers, but only mental ones**

* * *

Jean ran into the mansion that evening, and pulled out her red diary. She took out a page and flipped to the latest blank page. She began to write in it, scribbling down every thought that had been coming to her head ever since fifth period. 

_Can you believe it? Duncan that jerk! He embarrassed me in front of Kitty, saying everything I trusted him not to say. He called me other things too- but things to outrageous I can't even remember now! God! Then there was a food fight, but I didn't get into it. I ran off before anyone could throw gravy into my hair. I heard Remy call me pregnant and John say my hair wasn't naturally red! I need another die, is my blonde starting to show? Once I think about it, I was acting a lot like Rogue- but… I'm **NOT** jealous of her! I mean, I have two perfectly rich parents, powers under control, I can touch, and I'm sure Scott loves me. What? I do not like Scott, he's more like a cousin… maybe a brother. Yes, a brother, nothing more. Whatever. She had Pietro and Remy on her… I read his mind. **NO, I DID NOT MEAN TO! **Shut up, I can't even tell this on paper! _

Jean slammed the book shut hard, and slammed it back into its rightful secret spot, and began to kick her legs up in the air, and pound her fists to the bed mattress. She was throwing a temper tantrum like a two year old.

Then Jean stopped, and sat on her back, facing the white ceiling. She just started to think, then she looked over to her stomach. It did look a bit _big _for her, but it was probably because of all her depression. Or it was a beer belly, once or twice she'd snuck out to the bar and drank- a lot. She still didn't have any memory of what had happened. In fact, one morning she'd woken up in some one else's bed naked.

Jean's eyes got wider as she thought about it. Was she _pregnant?_ No! Of course not, she was responsible. But maybe it would be a good idea just to check- but not today. Tomorrow.

* * *

Rogue went to the next day of school with Pietro all over her. She hadn't seen Risty or Remy all day- just the way she liked it for today. 

It seemed all she could think was how wrong those two made a couple. Perfect rich parents from England mixed with rich foster thief.

But of course Rogue had never been to Risty's house or even seen her parents. Whenever the subject was mentioned, Risty always changed the subject. Maybe it wasn't her fault, maybe her parents are on drugs. But Risty had token her own little stalker, her flirt.

"So Rogue, have you ever thought about…" Pietro blabbed on, arm around her neck uncomfortably.

So maybe she did like Remy. No, that couldn't be. He was a swamp rat, and she was river. It didn't fit! Guthrie got that first, mountain rat. All southerners were rats, it was just nature…. Or maybe it was that river had to do something to join the two water rats…

"Rogue? Did you hear one word I just said?" Pietro asked her, now taking his arm off her, and turning in front of her.

"Oh, ugh… sort of… look, I gotta run…" But it was then when she turned around, she bumped into somebody, and their trays collided and flew up in the air. They both watched it as it fell onto the girl Rogue bumped into- Risty.

The salad and Ranch dressing was in her hair, where ravioli was all over her white velvet shirt. Rogue's chocolate milk slashed on Risty's right leg, soaking it. It didn't show- but Risty could sure feel it.

Both of them turned bright red, and Risty began to pick the food out of her hair as she burst into strong laughter. Rogue knew that she was mad and embarrassed, that was what Mystique used to do when Rogue messed up the mission and failed against the X-Men. But Rogue was still embarrassed as she picked up the few remains of her lunch. Pietro helped Rogue, hoping that would be the best thing to do.

When Rogue was done, she didn't apologize at all- even though Risty was her best friend, ever since Rogue came to Bayville High. Rogue went to the Brotherhood table like normal; Pietro followed Rogue, trying to hide the laughter of his good knowledge of… _Risty. _

* * *

Remy and John sat at the same table. Remy was discussing Rogue, while John stared up at the clouds, thinking how they related to fire. 

"But I can't face Rogue, y' know?"

"Yup…" John said, very distant.

"What did I say den, homme?"

"Something about fire…"

Remy raised his left eyebrow, but knew from the start that John wasn't really paying attention.

"SHIELA!" Remy screamed loudly in John's ear suddenly, that John fell back off his chair, smack into some mud.

"Oh, mate, that wasn't a good move! Sheila is concerning Wanda or Sheila." He said, using the name for his zippo lighter. John put his chair right, and used the sleeve of his short jean jacket to clean the back of his head.

"Right, well, that's what you get for not paying attention t' Remy." Remy said, talking in third person. John could tell his friend was troubled.

"Well mate, tell Risty that you don't like her that way. The Sheila will listen."

"I doubt it…" Remy hid his face in his palms, closing his eyes. "I can't even look the Chére in the eyes. I mean, I betrayed her. I remember once I kept her up until five one morning. Oh, in the danger room with Logan, I think I got the biggest, purple bruise I've ever imagined in my life!" Remy said, lightening up a bit.

"That's the spirit, mate! Maybe this Aussie has some lightening… look at that cloud, doesn't it look like fire?"

* * *

The next day, Jean went into the grocery store, getting a pregnancy test; she left the store, and went to the mansion, but quietly. She was successful, and locked the bathroom door as she opened the bag, and took a check. She took it, then peered through one eye to see the results. 

**Hey, I'm not surw whether Jean shoukld be pregnant with Rachael. Reviews!**


	3. Let's all make Jean's life a living Hell...

**Thanks for the reviews. I stayed home today, so yeah…**

**

* * *

Chapter Three- Let's all make Jean's life a living Hell!**

* * *

Kitty phased through the bathroom door after school since she had to pee badly. But she accidentally walked in on Jean, and Jean dropped something. Kitty opened her mouth to say something, and then looked at the thing Jean had dropped.

It was a pregnancy test. Kitty looked at the lines… it was positive. Jean Grey was pregnant.

Kitty was opened mouth; her jaw was hanging down in surprise. Ms. Goody-goody was pregnant! Finally after silence Kitty's surprised face turned into a smile. "Jean… is this like _yours?" _

"Yes, Kitty. Don't tell anyone else, _please!_" Jean begged.

"Of course I won't. I promise…" _Too bad Jean can't see I have me toes crossed!_ Kitty thought to herself.

"Good…"

"Who's the daddy?"

"Umm… I have no clue… really…"

"Jeannie, Jeannie, Jeannie…." Kitty said triple times.

* * *

Kitty walked into their bedroom, and bumped into Rogue, tearing off a little bit of her shoulder on her shirt, and accidentally touched her skin for one second. Kitty pulled back, gasping for energy and air, while Rogue watched Kitty's memories float in her head. Finally, Rogue smiled- a large smile.

"Jean's pregnant?" Rogue asked her.

"Yeah! I just found out."

"I know… I need to call someone really quick…"

"I do first."

"You have a cell."

"So do you!"

"Too bad…" Rogue got up; dashed to the phone they both shared, and punched in some numbers. Kitty looked up in awe, and Rogue stuck her tongue out. Kitty rolled her eyes, and walked out of the bedroom, not closing the door after her…

"Hi, is Pietro there? Yeah, thanks… Hi! Guess what? No… Jean's pregnant. I _know_… I think Kitty's going to tell Lance anyways. Yeah. You too. See ya tomorrow." Rogue hung up as she got the latest gossip out to her date, and Rogue smiled for a long time, and it wasn't a fake smile. Now, let's go tell Logan… Making Jean's life a living hell was funnier than she thought it would be.

* * *

Scott knocked on Jean's door, and without waiting for a reply, he opened it. He'd gotten the news from Kitty, and he had to see if Jean was okay.

"Jean…?" Scott asked, but Jean wasn't in her bedroom. He walked out, and walked down to the danger room, and lucky for him, she was there. She was being yelled at by Logan!

"What were you thinking? Getting pregnant? I noticed you had two scents, but Jean! You're only seventeen!" He roared angrily, making Scott able to eavesdrop.

"And I'm not a baby! If I want to be able to have sex with someone, then I can without your permission!"

"You're grounded."

"Who told you anyways?"

"Stripes did."

Jean growled, and then stomped out of the danger room. Scott thought it would be best to avoid her for a few… days.


	4. Breakups and Revenge

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you people like my story. Oh and by the way, my other story, _Don't Look Back_, won't have any more chapters! Okay? Reviews please!**

**

* * *

Chapter Four- Revenge on the Girl, now it's Cajun's turn**

* * *

In French, the only class Remy and Rogue had together, Remy decided to say something to her. He got out a blank lined piece of paper, and started to write.

_Rogue,_

_Look, I don't know why you're mad at me, but I wanted to ask you to the dance when Pietro asked you. Forgive me please!_

He folded it up, and flicked it to Rogue. Rogue got the note, read it, and wrote something down. She flicked it back to him, and he read it.

_Dumbass Cajun,_

_I'm not mad at you, why would I be? Leave me alone, you think you're god's gift to woman, and you think that every girl wants you in the world. Personally, I think you have fifty kids at home at least! That's why you left home, isn't it? You know what, go fuck Risty for all I care, kay?_

_-Your Loving Friend, Rogue_

Remy just read it when the teacher snatched it from his hands. She began to read it aloud to the class.

When she as finished, the whole class was laughing including Rogue. Remy was embarrassed completely. Rogue smiled evilly, she'd gotten revenge on Remy finally.

* * *

Lunch time was great, everyone snickered at Remy, even the girls. John was his only loyal friend along with Risty. They both sat with him, and Risty leaned on his arm while he talked to John.

"Maybe you should run back to Louisiana with your forty children…" John said, and burst into laughing. Remy smacked him atop the head. And he shut up.

"Look, she can be jealous all she wants, Remy. Don't listen to her. I can't believe I was ever friends with her." Risty said, looking up at him.

"You're right, Risty… buh bye." Remy said, and shook her off.

"You're dumping me?" She yelled angrily.

"Yeah…"

"You'll pay…" Risty said, and stormed off. Remy had a smile on his face, and he looked over at Rogue. She was laughing with the Brotherhood, she was really happy. Remy looked at his feet, and walked over to her.

"Ugh… Rogue… I'm really sorry. I ugh…"

"Save it Cajun. She's already got a date to the dance, kay? Now go sit back down and be a good little boy!" Pietro said quickly.

Remy, who was sort of embarrassed, ignored Pietro. "I was wondering whether we could be friends again."

"Yeah…" Rogue said after thinking for a little bit. "She looked at Pietro from the corner of her eye. He looked angry. Remy smiled and sat back down with John and started to able on again.

"Why did you do that?" Pietro asked angrily.

"I don't know, you don't need to get all jealous." Rogue said.

"I don't know, Rogue." Lance said. "I would get kinda mad at Kitty if she did the same thing to me."

"And Pietro's not you, Lance."

"We're through, Rogue." Pietro said clearly without hesitating.

"We never were." Rogue said, and stared through his eyes. It was a look that could rattle your bones.

"Fine…" Pietro said, and there was complete silence.

"Hey, Rogue, want to go to the mall after school?" Wanda asked her.

"Sure why not?"

* * *

**Reviews please! Thanks, hope you enjoye this. -Spades**


	5. What do you want from me?

**I know I'm rushing a bit, but keep reading. I'm just switching the couples around a bit.**

**

* * *

Chapter Five-What do you want from me?**

* * *

Later that evening, John, Wanda, and Rogue went to the mall. They all went their separate ways. Wanda went to Claire's, John went to the comic book store, and Rogue went to the electronics store.

Rogue was in the far corner of the store, it was darker, and it had more things that Rogue liked. But something caught her eye. A man was following her! He had dark hiar, many piecings in his eyebrow, lip, and ears. He was watching her!

"May Ah help you?" She asked him finally.

"Yes, I need you to come here for a second…" He said, and she followed him. They went into what seemed to be a storage basement. There were CD's, clothes, VCRs, amd DVDs.

'What do you want with me back here?" The man closed the door, locked it, and turned off the lights. He grabbed her wrists, and amazingly, his skin touched hers and nothing happened. He had a strong grip on her, and she couldn't escape. He let go of one of her wrists, and then he grabbed something, and chained her against the wall. He stuffed some things into her mouth so she could make any sound, and he stripped himself. He did the same thing with Rogue, and raped her.

He let her go finally about three hours later, leaving her on the floor, humiliated, painful, bruises all over her thighs and some on her arms where he held on to her. He smiled, looking at her, and threw her clothes at her, and she took them gratefully.

"Whore." The man muttered, and unlocked the door, and walked out, doing whatever he was doing before. Rogue put on her close, and whipped her eyes. She was still shaking, though.

_I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth _(1)

Rogue met with John and Wanda at the food court, only to be one hour late.

"Where were you? Come on, let's go…" Wanda said annoyed. "What were you doing?"

"Oh… I ugh… couldn't decide on what Cds I wanted to buy."

"Which ones did you buy?"

"None…"

"What waste…?" Wanda could tell something was wrong, though. Right before they got to Lance's jeep, Rogue opened her eyes.

"I forgot something, I'll be right back!" She ran back into the mall, and looked for her wallet. The man must have taken it. But something caught her eye.

A man and a woman were handing each other something. The woman was giving the man some money, and the man handed her some drugs. Rogue smiled. She walked up to them and "Accidentally" bumped into him. She grabbed the bag of drugs before he could see, and stuffed it into her pocket, and ran out to Wanda.

* * *

Rogue went into her and Kitty's bathroom. Kitty was still eating dinner, and Rogue took out the bag of drugs. Rogue took out a few, and ate them, making her feel a bit weird… kind of miserable. Rogue went to her bed, and went under it. She looked for her CD case, and opened it. When she was little and still living with her father, she use to cut herself. Rogue looked at all the weapons. There was a knife, a broken piece of a mirror, a pair of scissors, and a large kitchen knife.

Rogue got out the smaller pocket knife, and moved her sleeve up. She saw the bruises from earlier, and ignored them. She put the knife to her skin, and cut deeply, watching all the blood leave. She washed away all the extra blood, put the drugs in her CD Case, and put her sleeve back so nobody could see the cut.

Rogue went to bed, and fell inot a restless sleep.

**

* * *

Okay, a turn in the story- Rogue's on drugs and cutting herself due to rape. What will happen? Who knows? Reviews please!  
(1) Getting away with murder by Papa Roach**


	6. Reasons

**Thanks for the Reviews! A lot has been coming in, so reviews, please. **

**

* * *

Chapter Six- Reasons**

* * *

Jean Grey walked outside. She had been avoiding everybody for quite some time now. Ever since the pregnancy thing…

Her thoughts were interrupted when Scott put an arm around her neck. "Hmm?" She asked.

"Look, I kind of found out about yeah… I thought maybe me and you could go out- you know just to get away from this place for a little bit."

"Yeah, that would be great! Thanks Scott. You know, this is the nicest thing anybody has said to me ever since… a few days ago, you know?"

"Yeah… I was also wondering… would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Yeah, I'd love that too."

* * *

A few days after Rogue started cutting herself, drugs, and smoking and all that, she walked into Logan's room. The professor sent her to get him since Logan had been sleeping at the moment or such as that.

It was then when she didn't find him in his room. But something on his desk caught her eye. It was a silver gun, nice, small, and powerful. Rogue walked up to it, and picked it up. She looked at it, amazed of it. It was very powerful.

_Sheput that gun to her head and pulled the trigger  
__And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
They found her with Her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him underneath the wollow  
Whilethe angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
lalalalala lalalalala..._

Rogue hesitated, but the drugs took over. She got it, loaded it, and put it to her head. She started to pull the trigger when somebody grabbed it from behind her. It shot the roof instead, not her head. Rogue looked behind her, and Remy was there. He looked worried.

"Rogue… what you were doing….?" He put the gun on the bed, and looked at her. He watched her so she couldn't grab the gun, and he put both of his hands on her shoulders, and looked in her eyes.

"Rogue, you're acting strange, what is wrong?"

"Ah… ah…" She burst into tears. Rogue couldn't stop it either. She fell into Remy's arms, and cried. Remy rocked her back and forth, weaving his hands through her hair. Finally, she cried herself to sleep not long after. Remy pulled her back, and looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her skin was paler than ever.

Remy carried her back to her bed, and took off her jacket. Underneath, she had short sleeves, and no gloves. Her skin wasn't white- it was red. There were deep scared everywhere. Cuts and slices were deep on her skin. Then every now and then, you could see places where old scars used to be, but old ones.

"Rogue, what have you done to yourself?"

**

* * *

So there is Romy now! New Chapter soon! -Spades**


	7. Confessions to Daddy

**Thanks for the reviews everyone…**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven- Confessions To Daddy.**

* * *

Rogue woke up three days later and very exhausted. She remembered everything that had happened. Remy was there and saved her life… did her find out about the cutting? Or the drugs? Rogue dashed out of bed, and looked under her bed. They found everything. She found a note under the bed, and read it.

Sorry, Rogue. Couldn't let you get more drugged than you already were. Come downstairs when you wake up, we need to have a talk about… everything.

-Logan

_Great!_ Rogue thought sarcastically. _Now everyone knows… now I know what Jean feels like. No I don't! _Rogue put her hands up to her head, and curled up _Ah just wanna sleep…_Rogue finally got up after a while, and took a quick shower. She got dress with extra cloth on her arms, and walked downstairs to Xavier's office.

"Come here, kid. Us two need to have a little… talk about things." Logan said, and she walked over to the couch. She sat next to him, and looked at the floor.

"You know what I'm talking about, right?"

Silence.

"Rogue, why did you want to commit suicide?" He asked gently.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Wanna bet?"

"It was a little accident at the mall…"

"And what happened?"

"I got well…"

"Raped?" Logan asked as he lowed his voice.

"I don't know how either, but was horrible… then I found some drugs."

"That's not the only thing, Rogue."

"What else?"

"You cut yourself badly, Rogue. You tried to commit suicide. Gumbo told me everything."

"Ah was depressed!" Rogue started to scream. "I wanted to die! I tried! Maybe Gumbo shouldn't have saved me! I want to die… I want to die, god dammit!"

"Rogue. Rogue. Rogue." Logan said, trying to calm her down. "I know what it's like."

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"I drank! I would have been dead now if it wasn't for my powers!" Logan screamed as well.

"Ah don't care… It was horrible… you wouldn't understand… nobody does!" Rogue ran out of the room, and jumped three steps at a time to her room. Logan was faster though. He made it to her bedroom faster than she did, and caught her as she fell.

'Get off of meh! Get off of Meh!" She screamed, and struggled out of his grasp.

"Rogue… stop… it…!" Logan yelled and struggled from her.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Rogue phased right through him, and entered her room. She jumped out the window, and landed safely on the green grass. Rogue ran as fast as she could out of the mansion. She ran out into the street where she almost got ran over, but the car stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing?" The man yelled angrily.

"What do you mean, freak-a-zooid?" She slammed her fists on the car front, denting it big time. She ran off around the corner, and into yet another street. This time it was empty thank god.

Rogue ran down the street quickly, and passed the brotherhood house. She pasted Jean and Scott, who were taking a little stroll around the park. She passed Toad and Pietro, and finally hit an alley. Rogue stopped for a moment to take a breath, and kept running past people. She ran quicker and quicker, having no idea she had already passed the Canadian borders.

Rogue finally stopped after a while, and passed out of exhaustion.

* * *

Stryker and his men came along an alley, where the news reporters said something suspicious was going on. They found something all right- a young girl. They moved her neck to the sky, and inserted some drugs into her. They walked back to base with a new experiment to play with…

* * *

**OKay, I know I'm going off with the High School thing and the dance, but I have plans.. cackles okay. Reviews please! Thanks. -Spades**


	8. Weapon 13 & A Baby Girl

**Thanks for the reviews, people! I'll make the story better. Reviews please!  
EvilWhiteRaven-  
1.) John's Wanda's boyfriend, duh, she invited him! 2.) Remy's apart of the X-Men, no Acolytes in my story. 3.) I have no idea of what kind of drugs there are, sorry. All I know is they are illegal and they fuck with your mind. 4.) There were so many cuts on her arm, her whole arm was sore. 5.) I was just picking random stores. Does it really matter? .:No offense, just trying to explain a few things:.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight- Weapon 13 & A baby girl**

* * *

Remy Lebeau sat on his bed. His hard rock music was blaring in his ears, but he didn't really care. He let his mind wander around the room, looking at his Evanescence (sp?) poster, Korn poster, Avril Lavigne poster, and his many magazine pictures of Hilary Duff, movie clips, and others.

But it bugged him- Rogue was on drugs, cutting herself, and only heaven knows what else. How long had she been doing this? He had no idea. It was then that his thoughts got interrupted by Kitty phasing through the ceiling.

Remy grabbed the remote to his stereo, and paused the music to see what was so important. "What?" Remy asked annoyed.

"Rogue's gone. She just like burst out of the mansion like, totoally not herself. Come on, help us. Logan took his bike and is trying to track down her scent!" Kitty said quickly, and Remy jumped out of bed, and grabbed his coat. He ran out of his bedroom to come and join the others with the search.

* * *

Rogue struggled from the guards- having no idea where she was or what was going on. They chained her wrists, her arms down to one side, her ankles chained close together, and they put a needle into her skin, filled with silvery liquid. They inserted it into the back of her neck, and she calmed down. Her eyes turned into a silvery color, and she was under control.

"Get her into fit, and put her in the tank. If I am correct, the Sentinels had her in their files. She should have the healing factor; hopefully this experiment will go right for the thirteenth time." Stryker said, extremely unhopeful. This was the fourth project of the "Weapon X" project. So they just called her "Weapon 13" for now.

The men put the dozed Rogue into a large tank, and put on a breathing mask. They closed the tank, made sure everything was right, and connected all the lines. Finally, they backed away, except two, and they pressed a few buttons, and everything was at work.

* * *

"Professor! Ahh… professor…" Jean screamed in pain as she fell down on the sidewalk.

"What is it, Jean?"

"I feel… great pain… It's… Rogue…" Jean held her stomach as in labor, and then screamed painfully.

"Oh no…" Logan said, distressed. "Scott, Kurt, Amara, and everyone except Rahne go back to the X-Mansion." (All the new mutants) "Come on, I think I'm picking up a scent."

"Logan, I think I'm going through labor!" Jean yelled, clutching her stomach.

"I should go with her, Logan." Storm said. "In case she is."

* * *

Rogue didn't feeling anything, she felt numb. She couldn't think either; it was like she was a ghost. She just watched as needles poked deeply into her skin, and watched as green liquid filled the tank. She breathed through the helmet, but watched as silvery things filled the needles. Then once the needles sank in her skin, the tank started to be renewed with red liquid.

Then all the feeling came back to Rogue- and great pain too. The needles suddenly hurt, and Rogue moved her body to get away from them, but they were everywhere! Things were filling her skin, making it hard to move, everything hurt. Rogue began to scream, but surprised herself when she did. Then she hurt voices and tons of footsteps.

"It's failing! Stop it!"

"We can't"

"She is going to die."

She continued to hear these things until the mask stopped giving her air to breathe. She felt the world begin to fade…

* * *

Logan soon tracked her down to the Canadian border, and followed her scent into a dark alley. Then he found not only Rogue's scent- but a familiar scent. Stryker.

"Come on, I know where she is. Xavier, stay here and help us track Rogue down. He may kill her." Logan ordered. Usually it was Charles Xavier whom gave orders- but not today.

* * *

The men took the woman who used to be light as a feather, and now seemed heavier than six million pounds.

"Is she still breathing?" Stryker asked impatiently.

"Yes sir, but barely. Her healing Factor isn't as fast as all the others we've done the experiment on." One of the men said, looking at his charts.

"Wonderful!" He yelled sarcastically. "Keep her under control until we see what damage we've done to her bones." He commanded, and some men rushed over, and stuck a few drops into the back of her neck. Rogue remained unconscious, but moaned a little at the burning pain.

* * *

Jean was rushed into the Med Lab, and quickly Orono got everything ready. It had only been at least a week or two into pregnancy- this wasn't normal! It usually took nine months for someone to start going into labor.

"Jean, now I want you to push." Orono said, getting ready. Amara began to help to, she'd seen way too much T.V. to know.

"I can't!" Jean yelled.

"Breathe!" Amara yelled dramatically. Orono gave her 'the look', and she smiled and shrugged.

"I'm trying to!" Jean said, taking deep breathes. Jean grabbed Amara's hand and squeezed it- hard. Amara winced, but went along.

"I think I see something…" Amara said, looking under the blanket. "It's a head." Orono went to work immediately. Soon, the baby was born. It was like any other baby too. Orono put it into the machines, started to clean it up, while Amara started to fix Jean up.

"It's a baby girl." Orono announced. "IT'S OKAY EVERYONE, COME ON DOWN!" Orono yelled through the door, knowing full well everyone was awaiting to see the new born baby.

* * *

**Sorry, next chapter soon! Reviews please! (Oh, and I know usually the baby's name would be Rachael, but maybe since this is X-Men Evolution, perhaps we should name her something else? IDEAS!)**


	9. The shitty ending

**Thanks for the reviews; I got the perfect ending to this story. Of course there will be a sequel. Loves, Reviews! -Spades **

**

* * *

Chapter Nine- Everything will be okay**

* * *

Roberto and Rahne saw the baby first. (After Amara, Jean, and Storm) It was true, it was like any other baby. It was a surprise that Jean's belly wasn't as large as it was supposed to be.

"What's her name going to be?" Rahne asked, passing it to the new mother.

"I was thinking…. Rachael… Rachael… Summers." Jean smiled and looked up at the four of them surrounding her. This was going to be great. Scott may not be the real father… but perhaps he can be the adoptive father.

* * *

Logan found Stryker's base at a large lake. It bring memories back to his head, but still fuzzy.

"Come on, this way!" He ordered, and everyone got ready to strike. First, after knocking all the guards out (or killing them) Scott blew the door open with his evil lasers! (A/N: sorry, hyper ness activating…)

Many guards were swarming the door, but were easily taken off guard by the remaining X-Men. The alarms went ringing in their ears, and they knew they had to act quickly, or they'd never complete the mission…

Rogue awoke with people surrounding her. They had shots in them, chains, guns, and any other defending weapon you could dream of.

"Don't move- or we fire." An older man ordered. He grabbed her hand, and began to move her fingers and such.

"What are you doing?" Rogue asked, hardly more than a whisper. Her head hurt, and her hands hurt like hell. It was even hard to move her fingers.

"We put antidemantium (sp?) To your skeleton, Weapon 13. Currently it shows you have claws, but where, we have no idea…."

"Like Wolverine…" Rogue said, and put her head back on the pillow.

"GUARDS!" Stryker yelled. "Medicate her again…" But he got interrupted by the sirens going off. The men started to leave, leaving three behind to put the silvery medication in her neck. They took out the needle, and flipped over Rogue. She was soon asleep from the stinging pain in her neck.

* * *

Remy took out a trio of cards, and charged them. He threw then at four of the guards, and his cards exploded. The four of the guards flew back, hitting their heads on the concrete wall. Blood poured down, and Remy went into a door to the left. Nothing. He went to the one on the right. Nothing. He went up the hall, and continued to search until he found a pair of double doors that were locked,. He charged the door knob, and busted in through the smoke.

There in the middle lay Rogue, whom lay in a small bed. Several cameras were watching closely, but he took care of that. After the cameras were shot through, Remy ran to Rogue. She was totally out of it.

Her eyes were half way open, not showing any signs of green, but silver. Her skin was pale, and her knuckles…

She looked like she was dead. Remy noticed some chains that were tied around her ankles and wrists. Remy solved the problem quickly, and Kitty ran in.

"You found her! Come on, take her, the guards are like, attacking us everywhere." Kitty said, almost out of breath. Remy tried to pick her up, and succeeded. But just barely.

"She's put on a lot of weight…" Remy mumbled, and Kitty phased them to the base floor.

* * *

Jean held her baby close to her that night. Storm stayed in the living room by the phone, waiting for any news of the X-Men. The rest of the X-Men had already gone to bed.

It was then that the door opened. Storm looked at the X-Men.

Everyone's uniforms were shredded almost into pieces, most of them were bleeding, not too severe cuts. Wolverine was carrying Rogue though. Remy was following Logan close behind, worried about his most likely girlfriend.

"Is everything alright?" Storm asked, worried.

"Don't think so, Orono." Wolverine said plainly. He laid Rogue on the couch. Not much had changed. Her eyes were the same, the clothing she had on (which she barely even had any on at the moment…) were almost torn as well.

"Oh my goddess…" Storm went over to check on her, and everyone crowded around.

"Logan, Do you know anything about this?" Xavier asked.

"No, not really, Charles. Rub on her knuckles…" Remy did so. It was amazing, when he touched her skin with his own bare skin, nothing happened. Remy took this as a good sign, and rubbed on her hand. Nothing happened, though.

"Perhaps we should wait until morning."

* * *

Rogue woke up the next morning, and nobody really spoke. Rogue was still confused about everything. Rogue didn't eat, drink, or look at anything except her own feet on the floor. But that night was the High school dance.

"Rogue, chére…" Remy spoke up to her as the first person to speak. "Look, t'night is de high school dance, remember? I was wondering whether y'd go wit me."

"Sure." Rogue said cheerfully, and smiled up at him. "Ah'd love that.

"Y'know, everything is going to be alright."

* * *

The End**

* * *

Okay, the ending sucked big eggs, but I couldn't think of anything. Sequel soon I think… reviews! Oh, by the way, Xavier was outside during the rescueing of Rogue, so yeah… -Spades**


End file.
